glee_the_next_directionfandomcom-20200214-history
Lauren Swann
Lauren Swann is a recurring character on the fanfiction Glee: The Next Direction. Lauren was created by Bartieandquick+6. She is the Guidance Counselor at McKinley, once Emma left the position. Lauren is scripted to appear in at least 10 episodes in the first season. Biography Lauren went to school in Lima, where she dreamed of being a professional singer. Although she never joined the Glee Club, she participated in a few plays and was in a cover band. Sadly, she did not have enough extracurriculars to get into NYADA, her dream college, so she went to the University of Lima and got a degree in psychology. Lauren then got her job as guidance counselor at McKinley, which she loves and uses to help out troubled students and give advice to big dreamers like she was. Due to her infectious personality and girly charm, Lauren is one of the top staff members at McKinley, and loved by students and teachers alike. Season One Should I? Lauren is first seen watching Leah, as Leah leaves her office. When Marley walks in, Lauren is happy to talk to Marley. When Marley asks's for Lauren's help, she is quick to give it. The two sing Halo, and the Glee club watch on. Later on in the episode, Jake goes to visit her. Lauren is unsure as to why he has come to her, but soon learns that he's leaving, and he's asked her to protect Marley. Lauren agrees, and Jake leaves. No Contact Lauren is seen counselling Leah. Leah thanks Lauren for all the help she's had, and Lauren bids her farewell, telling her they only have one more session left. She is next seen counselling Jason, telling him to be honest with his secretive boyfriend, Kyle. Lauren tells Leah to tell Marley everything, as it will help. Silent Girl Crush Lauren has a quick chat to Jason about his troubles with Kyle. She is briefly seen at the assembly. He's Mine Marley asks Lauren to judge the Boys vs. Girls competition, and she agrees. Lauren watches both performances, and is amazed at both. However, she chooses the girls as the winners. Goodbye, Father Lauren is seen watching Marley exit the school, and is seen when Jake tells her the bad news. She later appears during the funeral, comforting Marley. Idols Aidan accidentally runs into Lauren, who then invites him for a counselling session. At the session, Aidan tries to explain his ordeal, but Lauren doesn't understand, and invites him back again, but he declines. A Christmas Carol Lauren is seen sitting in her office as she gets a knock on the door. It is revealed to be Jason, and the two have a short counselling session, in which Lauren tells him to tell Kyle what he wants to hear. Seductions Lauren calls Jake, and invites him to a hotel, to which he agrees. When Jake reaches the hotel room, Lauren says she's found a CD player, along with a CD, which she plays. Lauren puts the first song on, Don't Cha, and sings to it, making Jake excited. Afterwards, they playfully flirt with each other, and soon sing Skin as a duet. Afterwards, they have sex, and Jake leaves the next day. Player Marley goes to visit Lauren, and tells her that Jake broke up with her. Lauren lets slip about her and Jake, causing Marley to slap her. Lauren tells Marley that she wants to remain friends, but Marley ignores her. Lesbi-honest Unique goes to visit Lauren, and tells her to stay away from Marley, and even threatens her. A World of Confusion Lauren is seen when Marley sits down to eat her lunch. It is believed that Lauren has spread rumours that Marley has gone "crazy" and wants to attack her. Songs Solos Season One: Dontcha.jpg|Don't Cha (Seductions) Duets Season One: Gallery Lauren2.jpg|Season Two (Current) Portrait Laurenswann.jpg|Season One Portrait Halo.jpg|Halo (Marley) (Should I?) Skin.jpg|Skin (Jake) (Seductions) Category:Characters Category:Recurring Characters